1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water reclaiming apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new water reclaiming apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for plural stage filtration and subsequent storage of water.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Domestic waste water and its reclamation for potable drinking water has been directed in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,237, with further domestic waste water being utilized and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,972; 5,059,330; and 5,004,536.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an economical and readily employed filtration facility permitting the reuse of domestic waste water after plural filtering stages, and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.